1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a method of manufacturing a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a patterned coil provided in a print board is known where a spiral-shaped coil is formed by forming patterns for the coil in a build-up multilayered board and connecting the patterns for the coil by build-up vias.
However, as the conventional patterned coil has a large size as a component, it is difficult to mount the conventional patterned coil on a package of a processor such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), for example.